Just Spread Your Wings
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: We'll get higher and higher straight up we'll fly. Higher and higher, leave it all behind. We'll get higher and higher who knows what we'll find? So baby dry your eyes, save all the tears you've cried.
1. Chapter 1

Just Spread Your Wings

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 1

Is A Bad Thing Better Than Nothing?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. I do however have the first 7 seasons preordered. Author's Note: I know I said that I would finish my other stories before I came back to Power Rangers Samurai, but since I'm stuck on other things, I figured get out the ideas I do have.**_

It was another day at the Shiba house. Jayden and Emily were training together, Mia was cooking with Antonio for Kevin, and Mike was trying to find a time to go on a date with Rachel.

"Hey Jayden?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"Have you noticed that it has been quiet lately?"

"Yeah, it's weird, I can't remember the last time there was a Nighlock attack."

"Me either. You want to talk to the others, see if we can do anything, because I think that we have been practicing for awhile now."

"Sure Em, let's go." The two Rangers went into the Shiba house and saw the others. They decided to leave Mike alone for now and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey guys." Mia said when they walked in.

"Hey." Emily replied. "Are any of you guys bored?" She asked.

"Not really." Antonio replied.

"So, this lull that has lasted a long time isn't taking a toll on you?" Jayden asked.

"If I didn't know better, it'd seem like you two want a Nighlock attack." Kevin said questioningly.

"Well, not exactly, just something to happen is all." Jayden tried to explain.

"Look, you obviously are wanting to do anything, so, eat some of Mia's pork chops." Antonio said.

"Those are brownies." Mia said.

"But you put meat in them!"

"Yeah, we always need our protein." Mia tried to justify her choice.

"Um, you know, we just ate and all, so we're still full, and food doesn't taste as good when you're full." Jayden said lying to get out of the situation.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Mia said. "So, Emily, do you want to go shopping later?"

"Maybe." She replied, then she turned to Jayden and whispered. "If we leave now, do you think we could go on a date?"

"Yes, let's leave." They headed out of the Shiba house and went to the park.

* * *

When they got there, they saw that it was empty, which surprised them because it was a beautiful day.

"You know Jay, this is perfect. I'll race you to the slide!" She started to run to the play set. Jayden followed her for a little before he overtook her and got to the slide first.

"What do I win?" He asked jokingly.

"How about a kiss?"

"That sounds like a good prize." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Abou a minute later they needed to come up for air. Jayden then went down the slide. Emily followed close behind. When she came out she didn't see knew that he couldn't have gotten far. She walked to the swings when all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind.

"Boo!" Jayden screamed. She got a little mad at him for doing that so she socked him in the gut. "Ow. Sorry Em."

"You scared me."

"I know, I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"Fine, but how did you get behind me?"

"I hid under the slide as soon as I got out." He explained.

"Oh."

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Well, you can go buy me a flower and then give it to me in the room where it's nine in the afternoon, and my eyes are the size of the moon."

"So, back to the room where it all began."

"Let's go." She said heading back to the Shiba house.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Emily said walking in the door.

"Yeah, I'm still sorry."

"You should be."

"I am."

"Good." She said walking back into the kitchen since she was hungry.

"Oh hey guys." Mia said as they walked in.

"Hey." Emily replied. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I just finished making lunch. You want some?" Antonio said.

"Yeah, that'll be good." Jayden walked in and sat down next to Emily.

"So, do you want to go on abother date sometime?"

"I don't know, I don't think you apologized enough for this one."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, is that enough?"

"One more should be enough."

"I'm sorry." She kissed him.

"That's good." She kissed him again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't push it, Jayden." She said before she started another makeout session.

_**So, what did you think?**_What does the title have to do with the story? **_That'll be explained later._** So for now everybody's dancing, dancing crazy an they never stop? _**Really? Miranda Cosgrove?**_I'm sorry, that song's stuck in my head. _**Review, people.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Just Spread Your Wings

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 2

Ten Easy Steps For A Perfect Date

(Disclaimer: It Only Works If You're A Power Ranger)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai. Author's Note: I like that the story is getting good reviews. Maybe you should check out my other stories. They need love too. Well, some of them anyways. I still don't know what I was smoking to make "The Science Fair" although I do understand "The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2" but that's a long story. Oh wait, so is this note. Oops.**_

Mia couldn't wait, she had a date with Kevin later that night. She was in her room with Emily trying to figure out what she should wear.

"What do you think about this?" She said trying on the 12th outfit she considered.

"Mia, Kevin will like whatever you wear. Boys are like that. They don't care about this stuff."

"Jayden might not, but you know Kevin, everything needs to be exactly right." She sighed and sat otheir bed "What if he breaks up with me because I can't find the right thing to wear?"

"Then Kevin is the stupidest boy in existence." Emily said bluntly. "Look, you're overreacting because this will be your first real date with him."

"Actually, at all."

"You never had a date before?"

"No." Mia admitted sadly.

"Oh, well then, I guess that you have a better reason for your thoughts. Just don't worry you'll be fine." Emily reassured her.

"Thanks." Mia said.

"It's no problem." Emily said. "Well, you better go on your date." Emily said.

* * *

**1. Meet Up.**

Kevin and Mia walked into the dojo.

"So, where are we going?" Mia asked.

"Don't worry, I have it all covered." Kevin said.

* * *

**2. Go To Location.**

Kevin and Mia went to a park. He set up a picnic and they sat down on the blanket.

* * *

**3. Eat.**

"So, you made all this?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing special. Just a few sandwiches and some lemonade. I just wanted something that wouldn't take too long so that we could get to the next part." Kevin explained.

"What's that?" Mia asked

* * *

**4. Go To Movies. (Preferably A Romantic Comedy)**

Kevin took Mia to the movies and they both saw that new romantic comedy. They shared an Extra-Large Popcorn and a Large Drink. It wasn't anything special, in fact Mia couldn't remember anything that happened in it.

* * *

**5. Surprise Them.**

Kevin led her to the beach. They sat down in the sand and watched the sunset.

"So, is this all?" Mia asked.

"No, I have one more thing." Kevin said.

"What is it?"

* * *

**6. UH OH!**

"Um, well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret."

"Oh, that's true. So, the sun set, can we go?"

"Sure."

* * *

**7. This Isn't What I Planned.**

They arrived back at the Shiba house.

"I thought that you had something else?" Mia asked.

"I do." Kevin said. Mike walked in at that moment.

"Oh, hey guys." Mike said jumping into a seat.

"Uh, Mike, we're still on our date." Kevin told him.

"Oh. So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"Look, can we talk later?" Kevin asked.

"Uh."

"Look Kevin, we can just go out." Mia said.

* * *

**8. I Has A Plan And I Will Do It.**

"No, Mike, you didn't bother Jayden and Emily when they had their date." Kevin told him.

"They were shrunk!"

"So, that gives you more reason to leave us alone." Kevin said.

"Kevin, we can just do this later." Mia pleaded.

* * *

**9. This Is A Disaster.**

"Mike, can you just leave us alone for this date?" Kevin asked.

"Well, if you put it that way. Sure." Mike said leaving.

"Well, now we can do what you wanted to do." Mia said. "What was it?"

* * *

**10. This.**

Kevin grabbed Mia and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss and wouldn't go back. For in that moment, both of them were the best they had ever been. Kevin had to remember to give Mike his money for helping him out.

_**So, did you like it?**_ You know, one thing people like about chaptered fics is that they have a cohesive story line. What does this have to do with the first chapter? _**It will all be explained later.**_Yeah, that's never gonna happen. _**Look, I already know where this story is going.**_No you don't. _**Yes I do. Look, just hear me out, and it will all be fine.**_Whatever. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Spread Your Wings

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 3

Fish Fishity In Fish Fish Fishopolis

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai.**_

Antonio was getting tired. This was the third Nighlock attack that week, and the week only began 30 seconds ago! He went up to strike the Nighlock, but it turned around and blasted him with a fog that knocked him out.

* * *

When he awoke, he saw that he was in the hospital room, but nobody else was there, and that confused him. He got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. When he stood up he felt like he had a headache and he grabbed his head. He walked down the hall and started to feel a little better. When he got to the kitchen and looked in he saw something that made his jaw drop and also comuse him.

"Oh, hey Antonio." They all said.

"You're all fish!" Antonio yelled. He looked down and saw that he was a fish too. "Ahhh! So am I!"

"What?" One of them walked up to him.

"I don't need your help Fish Jayden!" Antonio said slapping it.

"Ow! I'm Emily!" The fish yelled.

"Oh." Antonio said realizing. He slapped it again.

"What was that for?" She yelled. Antonio shrugged his Fish Shoulders. He ran out of the kitchen and into another fish.

"Fish Mike, I need your help!" Antonio told it.

"Huh?"

"Emily is a very mad fish right now."

"What?"

"Well, I slapped her thinking that she was Fish Jayden, but she was Fish Emily. Then I slapped her again." Antonio told it.

"Well why did you do that?" Fish Mike asked. Antonio shrugged his Fish Shoulders. Fish Emily and Fish Jayden came out of the kitchen.

"Antonio, why do you think we're fish?" Fish Emily asked.

"Because you are!"

"Guys, I think he's gone crazy." Fish Mike said giving his input.

"Look, I'm not a fish, neither are you." Fish Emily said.

"Then how come you're a fish?" Antonio countered.

"Why are _you_ a fish?" Fish Jayden asked. Antonio shrugged his Fish Shoulders.

The Fish Gap Sensor went off and the Fish Rangers had to go.

* * *

Antonio had a hard time finding his Fish Morpher to morph into the Fish Gold Ranger, but when he found it and morphed. The Fish Moogers were easier to fight. Although one was giving him trouble.

"Antonio! I'm not a Mooger!" Fish Emily yelled.

"Sorry!" Antonio said before he went back to fighting Fish Emily.

"Antonio! Are you listening?" Antonio shrugged his Fish Shoulders. The Fish Nighlock appeared and started to attack the Fish Rangers. Fish Jayden started returning the attacks and soon the Fish Nighlock, who probably has a name but is not important enough to be said in the actual story, was defeated. It grew giant and started attacking the city. The Fish Rangers called their Fish Zords to make the Fish Megazord. Antonio got in the Fish Clawzord Megazord and the Fish Megazords combined. When Antonio joined them he hit Fish Emily with the back of his Fish Sword for good luck.

"How is that good luck?" Fish Emily yelled. Antonio shrugged his Fish Shoulders. The Fish Rangers attacked the Fish Giant Fish Nighlock and they defeated it in ten Fish Seconds.

* * *

When they got back to the Fish Shiba Fish House, the Fish Door was opened by Fish Jayden. Fish Emily stayed as Fish Far Away from Fish Antonio as Fish Possible. Fish Fish Fish Fish Fish. Fish.

**_So, did you like it? I give all inspiration for this chapter to Big Jeffery's Amusement Park. Because it's like Big Jeffery always says "Drop 'Em." For if it wasn't for that I never would have been in the mood to write a chapter like this. "And remember Big Jeffery says to keep your arms and legs inside the-" CRASH! "Ah, Jesus. Looks like we gotta skip town again." Yeah, so Giant Bomb's quick look of Rollercoaster Rampage. Check it out, it is hilarious, but not safe for little kids becaus of language. But then again how many little kids come to this website anyways. They play games, not read._**I'm surprised that nobody's called you out yet. _**For what? **_The obvious twist that you've broadcast a million miles away. _**Yeah, so?**_ Whatever, review, people.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Spread Your Wings

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 4

I Cannot Believe My Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I do not own. Uh, is that good, does it mean I don't own Power Rangers? __****Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than usual, but I'm still neglecting my other stories for this so you have that going for you. Also read One More Night And One More Time to understand the OC.**

Mike woke up that morning hoping it would be good. It started going his way when Ji told them to take another day off. He decided that he was going to go on a date with Rachel. He called her and asked if she wanted to go on a date, and she told him to meet her at the park at three. He decided to go pick up some things for the date. He went to the nearest flower shop and got a few flowers for her. He went around town trying to get everything he thought she would like when he saw her sitting at a restaurant. It was only 2:30 but Mike decided to go and talk to her. Then a guy sat down across from her and started talking. Rachel laughed. Mike threw down the flowers, dropped everything else and went back to the Shiba house.

* * *

"I can't believe that she's cheating on me! Humankind has gone insane!"

"Mike, I think you're overreacting." Kevin said to him.

"No, I'm not!" He yelled overreacting.

"Okay, fine. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to, um, uh, throwing poison in the water main is going too far, isn't it?"

"Yes." Kevin said with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, come on, you know I was joking! I mean, I'm a Power Ranger, we don't do stuff like that." Mike told him.

"Whatever, look, just go talk to Rachel and find out what _actually _happened." Kevin said.

"Fine." Mike said, thinking that Rachel didn't seem to care about the dark everywhere being all that will remain.

* * *

"Oh, hi Mike." Rachel said when he got to the park. The time was 3:07. "What do you want to do?"

"I want you to tell me how long you've been cheating on me." He said coldly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But, I'm not-"

"Oh save it, any dolt with half a brain could see that you we're cheating on me with that guy you were eating lunch with!" Mike yelled.

"Oh." She said. "Well, anyone with half a brain would get to know the situation before jumping to conclusions. That was my twin brother, Billy. He goes to a different college and is on break, so he came home."

"What?" Mike asked ashamed.

"Yeah, but I guess for you the world's filled with filth and lies, so maybe this is too much for you." Rachel said

"No! It's just that I care for you so much that I would jump to that." Mike said pleading with her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Well, I guess that when you feel you've almost drowned you find yourself on solid ground." She said getting closer. "You know, some kind of harmony is on the rise." She said before she kissed him.

* * *

Mike got back to the Shiba house late that night. Kevin was waiting so that he could say 'I told you so.' because it had been too long for Mike to be right.

"So, is there good in everybody's heart?" He asked the Green Ranger when Mike came in.

"Yes, and it's plain to see rapture inside of me is on the rise." Mike said.

"You do know that was the girl's line, right?" Kevin asked.

_**So, what did you think? Bonus points if you get the reference. If not, welcome to the Internet, I am DeweyFinn21. **_Are you almost to the twist yet? **_Not yet, still a few more chapters. _**Well hurry up. Review, people.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Spread Your Wings

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 5

Is It A Good Idea To Microwave A Samuraizer?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?, but if I did, then I'd probably be dead from an airbag. So anyways, enjoy the chapter.**_

"Hello and welcome to, Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? I'm your host, Kevin Richards." **K****evin Richards. Samurai Power Ranger.** Samurai, America's pastime, what do you need to become a Samurai, a sword, the outfit, a microwaved Samuraizer perhaps? Come on, let's find out."

* * *

**"Nobody likes roasted nuts."  
**

**"Two minutes, sounds good."  
**

**"It's on fire. Dude, it's on fire!"  
**

**"Stopping, Stopping."  
**

**"That was awesome."  
**

**"Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?"**

* * *

"Here At The Kevin Richards Laboratory, safety is probably one of our concerns here."**  
**

"Probably?"

"Yes, Mia, probably. That was our cameragirl, Mia Wantanabe." **Mia Wantanabe. Cameragirl, Kevin's Girlfriend, Only Sane Person.**

"We have goggles, masks, ventilation."**  
**

"Yeah, all that stuff is broken." **Jayden Shiba, Assistant, Pyromaniac.**

"And a tinfoil shield, it's to protect our nuts, because nobody, likes roasted nuts. Okay, walking in, we have our Sharp Turntable Microwave, the second greatest thing in the world. I call her Kaylee... Oh, right, we're filming. Today, because of an incident with a tutu, we have the Green Ranger's Samuraizer."**  
**

"But don't tell anyone, it's a secret. Shhhh."

"Thanks, Jay. Okay, we have the Samuraizer, the microwave, and now we need a time"

"Two minutes!"

"Five Seconds!"

"I heard 25 minutes, kind of long but whatever. Let's just set it."

* * *

"And get out of here. Now we wait."

* * *

"You know, it's been two minutes, and nothing has happened. This might be boring."

_BOOM!_

"What was that?"

"Oh, it's sparking, yes!"

* * *

"So, it's been sparking for five minutes now and no signs of stopping."

* * *

"Well, it stopped sparking and we have three minutes left. Maybe something else will-"

_Bang! Pop! Crack!_

"I think it just exploded."

"Maybe, I can't see anything."

_Whoosh!_

"Yep, it's on fire, well, at least now we can see it, sorta."

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep!_

"Well, time's up. Let's go see what we've done."

* * *

"Well, as you can see. It's totally destroyed. The microwave is fine though. Also, it doesn't seem like we'll get lung cancer this time, so that's a plus. Now, you might be wondering, Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? And all I have to say is, yes, it is a very good idea. Now to return this one to him."

_**So, what did you think? **_That was lazy, I mean, I couldn't even tell who was talking, granted, it did seem like an episode for the most part, but still. **_It would ruin the effect if I said who was talking, I mean you understand. _**No, no I don't, you're crazy. _**No, I'm not. **_Yes you are, so just suck it up and apologize for this short chapter. _**Why? What if people like it?** _Nobody will like this! It's a parody of a webseries that isn't too famous, and it's really confusing as to who's talking. **_Is that all you're going to focus on? _**No, well, maybe, I guess. Review, people.


	6. Chapter 6

Just Spread Your Wings

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 6

How Far Would You Go?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai.  
**_

Emily was training with her boyfriend Jayden one day, hoping that they would get powerful enough to finally defeat the Nighlock once and for all.

"Jayden, how much longer do you think that we'll need to do this?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Uh, I don't know, I guess until Master Xandred is sealed away." Jayden replied unsure.

"I hope it's soon, you could finally be like a normal non-Ranger person. Plus we could go on more dates." She told him.

"Yeah, I guess, but we need to focus Em." He told her. They continued to train when the Gap Sensor went off. The Rangers ran to fight the Nighlock.

* * *

"Oh, happy day. I get all these people to cry and Master Xandred will take over these pathetic people."

"Not if we have anything to say about it Nighlock." The Green Ranger yelled.

"Oh, the Samurai Rangers are here to stop me, I'm so scared." The Nighlock said taunting them. The Rangers ran up to him and started to attack.  
The Nighlock was strong and knocked everybody but Jayden back. "Red Ranger. You have to be so persistent. Just give up."

"Never." Jayden said taking a swing at the Nighlock. The Nighlock blocked his attack and threw Jayden back into the other Rangers. They got up and ran to the Nighlock again. They all attacked and hit the Nighlock.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Mike asked.

"No matter. Moogers, attack!" A bunch of Moogers appeared suddenly and took on the Rangers. The Nighlock then joined the Moogers and attacked Jayden. Just when it seemed like Jayden was done for two figures came to stop the Nighlock.

"Get away from him!" Emily yelled as she blocked the attack. Her sword was met with another.

"No, leave him for me, I need my duel." Deker said. The Nighlock backed off from him and went for the others. "You." He said pointing to Jayden. "Will fight me, not now, but soon."

"What if I don't?" Jayden asked.

"Then she." He said pointing to Emily. "Will get hurt." He left the scene and the fight with the Nighlock continued.

* * *

After the Ranger defeated the Nighlock they went back to the Shiba house. Jayden pulled Emily over to have a talk.

"Em."

"Jayden, don't worry, I know you won't let him hurt me, but I don't want him to hurt you either."

"I know. I just, I hope everything will work in our favor."

"Jayden, we're Power Rangers, things usually turn out for the best for us." Emily said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I need to practice, he could challenge me at any time." Jayden told her.

* * *

The next day Jayden was practicing with Antonio away from the house when Deker appeared.

"Red Ranger, it's time for our duel."

"Okay, let's begin. Antonio go to the others, tell them not to help, especially Emily."

"Got it." Antonio said running off. Jayden got out his sword.

"Let's end this." Jayden said.

* * *

Jayden and Dekers battle was almost over, and Jayden was losing bad.

"What's gotten into you?" Deker asked. "You aren't fighting as well as I hoped. It's that girl. She's the reason that you can't fight me. Well, now I know what I need to do to get my Urimasa's duel. Either you sever the tie between you two, or I'll do it, with her life." Deker gave Jayden his ultimatum. "So, will you do it, or will I?"

* * *

Jayden returned to the Shiba house.

"You won?" The Rangers asked.

"No, my fighting wasn't good enough for him. He'll be back." Jayden told them.

"Wait, your fighting wasn't good enough? What?" Mike asked confused.

"He wants me to get rid of my main distraction."

"The Nighlocks?" Kevin asked.

"No."

"Well, what?" Mia asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm going to my room." He told them, hoping this would work.

* * *

"Hey Jayden?" Emily asked walking into his room.

_"Well, it looks like it worked. I'm sorry Em." _Jayden thought.

"It's me, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes." Jayden replied sadly.

"Well we'll show him. We can beat him together."

"No, he wouldn't call it a real fight. He also said that I need to do something if I want to be able to fight at my best Emily."

"Jayden, what is it?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry, it was either this or he kills you. I have to break up with you."

"Wait, we can get through this together." She pleaded.

"No, we can't. I think it would be best if you left." Jayden said.

"Wait, no, Jayden. Jayden! I love you!" Emily cried.

_**So, what did you think? **_Please tell me the next chapter is the final one. _**It**_** is. **Good. Man why did you write this, some people are still ignorant. _**No they aren't, they are just not callin me out on it. **_You just see how many people complain about the last chapter and you will see how many didn't get it. _**Whatever. Review, people.** _Hey that's my line!


	7. Chapter 7

Just Spread Your Wings

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 7

That's What Dreams Are Made Of

_**Disclaimer: I only own this story, nothing in it, like characters or stuff like that.**_

Jayden woke up and remembered his dream.

_"Why did I scare Emily like that? That was really stupid. At least the way she thanked me for apologizing was good." _He thought as he got out of bed and got dressed. He walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Good morning." Mia said when Jayden walked in. "Get a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, but I had a dream where I did something really stupid."

"Oh. My dream was that Kevin had these rules for a date and I was scared that he would break up with me.

"You guys are lucky that you can remember your dreams." Antonio said. "For some reason all I can think of is fish. Want some?"

"For breakfast?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah." Antonio said.

"I'll pass." Mike said. "Hey, while we're talking about dreams, mine was horrible, Rachel looked like she was cheating on me when she wasn't and I think I made her related to Dr. Horrible." Mike said.

"I told you not to watch it right before you go to bed. Those songs get stuck in your head." Kevin said. "Speaking of getting stuck in our head, I think I need to take a little break from YouTube."

"Huh?" Mike asked

"My dream was basically the Microwave show except with us."

"Oh."

"Hey, is Em up yet?" Mia asked.

"Doesn't seem like it." Mike said.

"Go wake her up Jayden." Antonio said.

"Um, well, you know,"

"What?" Mike asked.

"I can't because um, there's, uh." Mia realized what was going on.

"Come here!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to Emily's room. "Stay here!" She said letting go of his arm. She walked into Emily's room, looked, and then walked right back out heading to the kitchen. "She's not naked, get in there!" Jayden walked into Emily's room and he heard her talking in her sleep.

"Jayden, no, Jayden, please, I love you, Jayden!" Emily whimpered.

_"She's having a real bad dream. I better wake her up." _Jayden thought. He got next to her bed. "Emily. It's time to wake up."

"No, Jayden, we can do this."

"Emily." He said getting closer to her trying to wake her up. "Come on, we need you out here." Emily looked like she was starting to wake up.

"Jayden?" She asked.

"I'm here Emily, I always will be." He said.

"So, you breaking up with me was a dream?"

"Yes. I would never do that Emily, you are the greatest girl I could ever hope for." Jayden told her.

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too Em, let's go get something to eat." He said getting up to go to breakfast.

"Yeah, I just, I'll be there in a minute." She told him. He nodded and left. She got out her laptop and started writing a letter to her sister.

* * *

**Hi, sis.**

**You told me to email you if I kept having those dreams, and I am, they're getting worse too. I don't know why I keep having these. I love Jayden, and he loves me too, but whenever I'm asleep he doesn't seem to care about me. Email me back with what you think I can do to help with this.  
**

**From, Emily.**

* * *

She sent the email and went to eat with the other Rangers, hoping that her dream would never come true. Hoping that she was good enough for Jayden. Hoping for things that she knew were true, but she couldn't believe. Hoping that Serena would give her some advice soon.

"Hey, Em? Why are you looking down?" Mike asked.

"Bad dream." She said.

"Oh. Well, we're all here if you have something to talk about, unless it has to do with your girly stuff, then Mia's the only one who could help you there." Mike told her. She laughed, but she didn't know if it was because it was funny, or because she just wanted to laugh.

* * *

The day had been a long one for the Rangers with a Nighlock attack, but they won and so Emily was about to go to sleep when she decided to check her email. Serena had replied, but her subject seemed strange.

**Listen To This.**

Emily opened up the email, but all there was was an attachment for a song, and a short message.

**Dream****s**** Reply when you listen to the song.**

Emily put her headphones and and clicked the attachment. The song started playing.

* * *

_And in the end, All Dreams we will defend, 'Cause that's what love is made of._

The song was finishing and Emily made a quick reply.

* * *

**Hey sis,**

**Thanks for the song, I hope that all goes well for me. I guess that's all I have to tell you.  
**

**From Emily.**

* * *

She sent the message and then went to sleep, and for the first night in about a week, she had a happy dream.

* * *

Serena smiled at her younger sister's message. She hoped everything went well for those two, she knew that Emily always had low self-esteem issues, she was just glad that she was there to help her.

"Well, good night Emily." She said out loud knowing that she couldn't hear her with her ears, but that her heart would get it.

_**So, what did you think? **_Boo, I hate those turned out it was all a dream stories. _**What are you talking about? You knew this would happen from the title and summary.** _So, just because I saw it coming doesn't mean that I have to like it for being all just a dream. _**You know, I think that you're starting to get on my nerves.** _You think? Well, I guess that the only solution is to let me out, but I know that you'd never do that. You're going to wait until New Year's Eve to let me out, and then pull me back in when the next chapter you need to write comes along. _**I was totally going to do that, but not anymore, I'm going back on my promise and you're never getting out of here. You make it easier for me to have an OC.** _Oh yeah, that reminds me, don't put me in your Big Time Rush series. _**Why? **_Because I don't want to have to date Jo! **_Why?_ **Because unlike you I am a firm Jendall shipper. **_Really? _**Yes, now please let's end this by me telling people to review. Review, people. _**Fine, this conversation is over, and you will be dating Jo. **_What?!


End file.
